


Five Ways SG-1 Came Home

by cofax



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax





	Five Ways SG-1 Came Home

1\. First, Sgt. Harriman receives SG-1's code and opens the iris. Second, three P90s and a staff weapon clatter through the gate and land just in front of the event horizon. Third, the members of SG-1 come whooping through the wormhole, rolling head over heels like second-graders on a grassy hillside, and tumble together in a heap at the bottom of the ramp. Their laughter echoes through the Embarkation Room, and dies away into Daniel Jackson's hiccups. At the debrief an hour later, O'Neill is unrepentent. “They had really good beer,” he insists, and the rest of his team nods in enthusiastic support.

2\. The General Hammond comes out of hyperspace and coasts down the gravity well and into orbit. Within three hours, personnel and materiel have begun transporting down to the planet surface. It has been carefully chosen: it is off all common star charts, in a system far out on the Scutum-Centaurus Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy, remote and unimportant. When the passengers and crew have left the ship, only seven people remain on the bridge: the past and current members of SG-1. When they have departed, the ship will be sent into the system's primary, and all evidence of their presence in this system will be destroyed. Jack O'Neill gives the order, but it is Samantha Carter who enters the command that will maroon them forever.

3\. SG-1 has no home: that's the price they pay for saving the world again and again. After so long traveling and fighting, even the smell of fresh-cut grass and the taste of pancakes becomes alien. They are outsiders in the country of their birth, and while duty and love keep them fighting, the sense of belonging is gone, and cannot be recovered.

4\. Daniel, Cam, and Vala arrive in a rental, a mid-size SUV that Mitchell handles like a Hummer. They tumble out of the car already in their civvies, although Jack has only been home for ten minutes and hasn't managed to get his jacket off. Bingo yaps his fool head off, Mitchell pretends he's going to punt the little guy into the neighbor's yard, and Vala wanders off to investigate the alcohol supply. Daniel follows Jack out onto the deck and helps with the grill—for Daniel, that means kibitzing while Jack ignores him. Vala has barely reappeared with three beers (she is, apparently, learning) when there's that weird staticky humm and a flash from the kitchen: Sam and Teal'c have arrived. 

Jack hands out the beers and they all toast the missing: it's how they always start the annual SG-1 Memorial Day barbecue, sixteen years and counting.

5\. The tel'tak tumbles through space, sublight drives sputtering uselessly. Inertial dampeners failed on its exit from hyperspace and the crew, if there are any, are being tossed around like pebbles in a can. After several long minutes, the small ship hits the atmosphere. The end comes swiftly then, as the ship burns up, drawing a flaming scar across the night sky before vanishing with a spectacular flash somewhere in the forests of British Columbia. When NORAD and the SGC finally locate the wreckage, it will be impossible to tell if there were even crew on board, much less what species they were.


End file.
